Kamen Rider Blue Gold
by gunman
Summary: When Shinji leaves Tokyo-3, he boards the mysterious Den-Liner and travels through time battling evil forces as the new Kamen Rider.


_**KAMEN RIDER BLUE GOLD  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Kamen Rider or Masked Rider.

Summary: When Shinji leaves NERV, he accidentally boards the Den-Liner and becomes the new Kamen Rider Blue and Gold, traveling across time and space to protect the universe.

Authors Notes: It should be noted that I am using several different Kamen Rider themes here. And thanks to _Kamen Rider Chrome_ for the idea.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**The New Rider**

"The time train, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?" a well-dressed middle-aged man said as he closed his pocket watch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari looked at his train ticket and sighed.

_Coming here was a mistake_. He thought as he loosened his grip on the ticket.

This caused the wind to pluck the ticket from his hand as it suddenly picked up.

"Oh no!" he gasped. "Now what am I going to do?"

Normally, this would have been a sign for Shinji to remain in Tokyo-3. And he would have, were it not for the elderly man, who was dressed in brown robes like he was a Jedi Knight, approached him.

"Trouble, young man?" the man asked.

"I... just lost my ticket." Shinji said.

"Hmm. That is a problem. And so many people are leaving the city since those monsters have been attacking. Here, you can have mine." he said, producing a ticket for the boy himself.

Shinji just looked at the ticket and gasped.

"Oh, no! I.... I couldn't!"

"Perhaps you should."

"But why?"

"Because.... some times we are meant to be here, and some times we are not."

"Huh?" Shinji asked, confused.

"Did you wish to be here?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Then you should not be."

"But.. what if I'm supposed to be here?"

"You don't sound convinced."

"I.... I...."

"You did not wish to be here, yet you are. And now you are leaving."

"But I don't have a ticket for the train."

"Then use mine. It seems you will have a greater destiny if you left this place. At the very least, you would be alive." the man said.

Shinji pondered that for a minute.

"But of course.... that is your choice." the man said.

Shinji stared at the ticket for a few seconds, before slowly reaching out and taking it.

It was then that he noticed the obvious differences between his ticket and and this one. To start with, the ticket wasn't paper but a kind of metallic-plastic. It was more like a train pass than a train ticket. The strangest thing about it though, were the words 'DenLiner' written on the top of it.

_DenLiner? What's a DenLiner? The company that makes the ticket?_ Shinji wondered as he went over and pressed the ticket to the card reader. He was hoping at least to get the schedule and train that the ticket was good for.

However, as he did, he failed to notice the time.

3:03:03. PM.

The second the pass went through the reader, a large white bullet train suddenly appeared right across on the tracks from the card reader. Appeared as if out of nowhere!

_Whoa! Where did that come from?_ He gasped.

The door opened and a handsome, middle-aged man in a pinstripe suit, black cane in hand stepped out. He looked around and noticed both Shinji and the elderly man.

He walked over to the older man and shook his hand.

"It's been a long time, old friend." The Owner said.

"Longer than you think." The older man said.

"Are you ready to go?"

"No. But he is."

The men looked at Shinji, noticing the Den-Pass in his hand.

"Is he the one?" The Owner asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? He looks young."

"Young of body, old of spirit."

"Very well." he said as he stepped towards the boy. "Name?"

"S-Shinji Ikari." the boy said.

"Do you wish to travel aboard the DenLiner?"

Shinji looked at the train, the pass, and the pinstripe suited man.

"Yes." he said.

"Very well. Board please."

Shinji did as the man said, feeling a strange tingling up his back as he stepped into the cool, air-conditioned second car of the fancy-looking bullet train.

"Are you sure about this, old friend?" the Owner asked.

"It is time for a new rider." the old man said.

"Time, indeed." he said, looking at his pocket watch.

The train was about to leave, when Shinji shot his head out of the car window.

"Wait! I... you didn't tell me your name!" Shinji shouted.

"My friends call me... Dex." he said. "Oh! You will need this!" he said as he tossed Shinji something right before the doors closed.

As soon as Shinji had grabbed the device, the window suddenly closed, causing Shinji to pull his head back into the car, and the train quickly took off.

"Good luck.... Kamen Rider!" Dex said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aboard the dining car, Shinji was a little surprised to see that there was only one passenger there, as well as a waitress and the middle-aged man himself.

"Hello! I'm Naomi! How Can I Help You?!!!" the attractive waitress said, practically shouting at the boy.

Shinji started to back away from the woman into the booth. "Uh.... I don't have a lot of money."

"Oh That's Alright! Your Den-Pass Gives You Unlimited Credit With Us!" she chirped.

While Shinji was glad of that, he realized he should have been more apprehensive. For when the food arrived, he came to realize something obviously wrong.

_Ugh_! He mentally groaned as he gulped down the food. _This.... Is Terrible! Did this woman and Misato-san go to the same cooking class? _

"Is Everything Alright?" Naomi asked.

"Uh... Yes. Fine. WATER!" Shinji gasped.

The other passenger just smiled at the commotion the boy was causing.

And it was only the beginning of Shinji's adventures/troubles.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji just stared out the window of the train, wondering exactly where he was headed. It hadn't occurred to him until about an hour into the trip that they hadn't made any other stops.

It was during this time that Shinji pulled the strange object that the old man, named Dex, had given to him.

"What is this thing?" he wondered.

The device looked like it attached to his wrist, or maybe on his belt like a buckle. But that didn't tell him what it was. The upper part of the device was blue and silver while the bottom half was a yellow/gold and black color. In the center was a strange-looking insect-like face with red eyes and silver 'mouth'. In a way it reminded him of a grasshopper.

_What is this thing? Is it a radio? Some kind of wrist-mounted utility device?_ He thought, the paused. _Is it a bomb? _

Of course that idea didn't last long since the thing looked too simple and almost like a toy to be a bomb or explosive device.

"Trying to figure it out?" the pinstripe-suited man asked, coming up behind SHinji

"Oh! Sir!" Shinji gasped.

"May I sit?"

"Oh... please."

The man sat down across from Shinji, who gingerly held the device in his hands.

"I suppose I don't need to explain exactly what you've signed up for." the man said.

"Signed up for?" Shinji asked.

"Hmm. Perhaps I do. Very well. You... are the new Kamen Rider." the Owner said.

"The what?"

"A super hero who possesses great powers. Powers passed on from generation to generation."

At hearing this, Shinji started to feel as if he had been used. Again.

"The powers of the Kamen Rider are passed down to one who is considered worthy. Dex must have surely thought you worthy to hand the Ectophase Device to you willingly."

Shinji looked at the device.

"With it, you will be able to become Kamen Rider, a great hero with great powers."

"But I.... I mean, I.... I don't have....

"What?"

"I'm not a hero." Shinji said simply.

"Not yet. But you will be. Dex is a good judge of character, and he would not have given you the powers of Blue and Gold without reason."

_Blue __and__ Gold?_ He thought.

"You will understand soon enough." he said as he took out his pocket watch. "Ah! We are coming to our next stop." the elderly man said. "But will it be the past or the future?"

Shinji just looked at him in confusion, as a sense of dread welled up inside him. A sense that.... he had just stepped out of one war and into another.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

There's alot I could say about this chapter, but for teh sake of convenience, I'll just say this: Shinji now has the ability to become Kamen Rider Blue, possessing great speed, martial arts skills, and a sword, while Kamen Rider Gold possesses great strength, marksmanship skills, and a blaster pistol. This is basically taken from the old 'Masked Rider' series, but also will incorporate other Kamen Rider elements such as The Den-Liner and other Kamen Riders to be shown up later.

Hope everyone likes the story and will leave me lots of reviews.


End file.
